goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 124
A Picture Full of Memories (思い出の写真, Omoide no shashin) is the 124th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis As Hijikata's Group reunites with Sugimoto's Group, Hijikata tells Sugimoto that it was thanks to Ryu and information they received about Toni that they were able to find him and his group. Nagakura asks Sugimoto to turn Toni over to them and he agrees in exchange for a copy of Toni's tattoo. However he says that he'd have preferred if Toni had died since he had caused trouble for Asirpa's relatives. Asirpa then begins to lecture Toni about his actions and he yields to her. Sugimoto's Group gets back together with Ogata berating Tanigaki, telling him that even Ryu was more useful than him and that he should go back to Akita. Toni talks about Sugimoto to Hijikata and says that while he was fighting with the soldier, his voice had reminded him of Hijikata in his youth when they first met in Abashiri Prison, as Hijikata just wryly smiles back at him in silent response. Meanwhile, off the shore of Nemuro, Tsukishima asks Koito if he is still seasick but he is only disappointed that he could not fulfill his desire of being at Tsurumi's side and wonders if another war will happen soon. The two of them head back to their lodge where Superior Private Usami is reporting to Tsurumi about the activities at Abashiri Prison, including the fact that they may have other powerful weapons hidden in the prison. Tsurumi expresses disappointment that Usami was unable to find the location of these weapons before being found out, much to Usami's horror. As Tsukishima restrains Usami, Tsurumi begins to scold the young soldier for wasting his hard efforts of getting him into the prison and begins to make fun of him by drawing running stick men out of his moles. However, Usami is able to report to Tsurumi that he had heard from an Anma about Sugimoto and Asirpa's whearabouts much to Tsurumi's satisfication. In Kitami, Sugimoto tells Hijikata and Nagakura about the relationship between Kiroranke and Inkarmat, and Hijikata says that he had some things in mind thus he called an old friend of his to town. By having their photos taken and inspected, there may be someone out there who might know their true identities. As they prepare to have their pictures taken, Kiroranke nervously asks why they are doing this and Sugimoto responds that it would be nice to send a picture of Asirpa to her grandmother. Tamoto, who is an old friend of Hijikata, shoots everyone's pictures as well as teasing Tanigaki during his session. Meanwhile, in the red light district, Shiraishi and Ishikawa are relishing in their desires as the former asks the latter what his business with Hijikata is. Ishikawa reveals that Hijikata is planning to buy several newspaper companies so he is looking for reporters and talks about William Hearst, whose photos helped to start a revolution in America. Hearing this, Shiraishi wonders what Hijikata has in plan. Back at the studio, Tamoto expresses his joy at being able to see Hijikata again and gives him a photo of Hijikata as a young man that he had kept all this time as the old man looks fondly with memories upon his younger self. Character Appearances *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto *Shinpachi Nagakura *Toshizou Hijikata *Cikapasi *Ryu *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Anji Toni *Genjirou Tanigaki *Kiroranke *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Shiton Anehata (cameo) *Gotou (cameo) *Prisoner Number One (cameo) *Tetsuzou Nihei (cameo) *Kazuo Henmi (cameo) *Kiichirou Wakayama (cameo) *Kano Ienaga *Kiyohiro Suzukawa (cameo) *Koito *Tsukishima *Tsurumi *Kouhei Nikaidou *Usami *Anma (flashback) *Kantarou *Inkarmat *Kenzou Tamoto (debut) *Takuboku Ishikawa Category:Chapters